Retribution/Commissar Lord/Strategy
During T1 he can tie up ranged and does pretty good melee damage, but he won't go toe to toe with, say, a melee unit or deciated melee Hero (Chaos Lord, Force Commander, etc.) You should use him to lead the charge as his starting shield is great to add some much needed defense. Also his Power Sword is almost a must have. He does more damage in melee, especially to heavy infrantry like Chaos Space Marines and Tactical Space Marines. His Lead by Example increases his speed and surrounding infrantry by 2, he does Special Attacks for 15 seconds AND increases surronding infrantry damage by 10% for 15 seconds and for every melee hit the Commissar does it adds the damage again. Is also great with Catachans as you can get them closer for melee or to use their shotguns. His Carapace Armor is alright but can be used to pretty good effect. His Aura of Discipline is not that great as it does not heal that much but, again like Carapace Armor, it is an alright choice. Now T2 is where the goodies come in. What is almost a must have in the Accessories option is Stubbornness. Now what it does is, firstly, heal him and second, increase his damage the more allied models in 25 radius. Go check out his upgrades page for details. His Power Fist comes with no special features, unlike the Power Sword, but it's still a great weapon as you can take out vehicles and it does great damage against infrantry but it's slower than the Power Sword, where you can do 2-3 hits with the power sword while the Fist can get only 1 hit in. The Flak Jackets is my personal favorite in the Armor selection as excuting low model high health squads, like Chaos Space Marines, is really fun to do and it makes them do 50% less damage! Boinic Eye is also a nice option if you want to help out your troops. For combat, do as you would in T1 by tieing up ranged units. He can be a soft or hard Anti-Armor with the power fist, depending on the Vehicle. The two things you unlock for the Commissar Lord in T3 is: one, the Fist of Brockus, which does the same damage as the Power Fist. It has a really nice ability called "No Shall Fall" which prevents your units from dying, but they still take damage normally. Now the second is an expensive but devestating accessory. It is the Emperor's Wrath, which calls down 3 off map basilisk shots onto a targeted area. Again check out the upgrades section for the details. Now since it's T3 you will start seeing vehicles or monstrous creatures, which by the way have vehicle armor, you should upgrade to the Power Fist (or the Fist of Brockus) to help take them out. The Flak Jacket is also nice for those annoying enemy elite infantry squads as it can take them out when they are running low on health; however note that Inspire Terror does piercing_pvp damage, which is modified by armor, especially super_heavy_infantry type whcih means Terminators and Ogryns only take 0.3x damage from it. The -50% damage debuff to the enemy squad is very effective at neutering enemy elites, nevertheless. Oh and also kick ass and take names. For the Emperor!